So That's What Happened to Whatsisname!
by Starburst22
Summary: What did happen to Starscream after his makeover with Professor Princess? Well, this is my theory...


**A/N: Hi! This is my first story, so I am kinda trying to figure out what to do as I go along, but I hope this is good! Please let me know with reviews! So this is what I think happened in between when Starscream gets a "make-over" by PP in "The Arrival" comic, and when he meets Blitzwing and Lugnut all busted and broken in I believe the 9****th**** or 10****th**** episode. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fic, they belong to Hasbro.**

"Phew! That could have been humiliating!" Starscream, second in command of the fearsome Decepticons, exclaimed as he retreated from the shrinking form of a young, human girl called Professor Princess.

"That pink, flying brat! Who does she think she is, trying to blackmail _I, Starscream_, into submission, hmph!" He revved his engine angrily in response to his own remark, then sped off through the clouds, intending to return to the _Nemesis_, when he picked up two Decepticon distress signals, coming from somewhere off the island in Lake Erie.

"More Decepticons? Here, on this planet? I thought they all returned to Charr? Hmm…," he alternated his flight path, spinning down towards the signals, when he got caught up in a sticky substance that brought him crashing down to earth… literally.

"Agh!" he gave an undignified squawk as he landed hard on his cockpit chassis among the rocky landscape of the mountain. "Whoever you are, release me! I am-!"

"Let me guess, 'Starscream, supreme ruler over all Decepticons'?" said a seductive, feminine voice, coming from among some rocks.

"Blackarachnia!" he exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here? I ejected you into space!"

"Yes, well, sorry to disappoint, but my organic half _can_ survive out there; and I was just itching to visit my _favorite_ Seeker, and thank him for such a flattering trip," she mocked, closing the distance between them in just a few steps.

"And, would you look at that! He's got some new decorations on his wings!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What? Don't tell me you haven't seen the pretty little flowers and rainbows painted on your wings?" she pointed with a clawed fingertip to the scribbled designs on the back of his wings.

Suddenly, his optics widened in horror, for he now realized that that tickling feeling on his wings in the forest when he was with the child hadn't been stray leaves, as he assumed, but the fine hairs of a paint brush, "fixing him up."

His cheekplates flushed a dark hue of pink, because he knew he wasn't going to get out of this with his dignity in tact.

"That was a… um… an encounter with… uhhh…." he stuttered, trying to find a pretty good explanation for his predicament, but it would be quite difficult to think of something dignified when you are painted in brightly colored, childish figures.

"Don't tell me, some young organic female came up to you and decided to make you her canvas? Is the big, bad Decepticon leader going soft-sparked like the Autobots?"

In a fit of rage, Starscream snapped, "I did not intend for any of this to happen! After that Auto-fool launched me into that disgusting, organic forest, I found myself in stasis lock with no way to reactivate my restart switch by myself, so I demanded this organic female to do it for me, but what did she do? She demanded I say 'please,' and when I refused, she blasted me with this magical rainbow thing, and then insisted upon 'fixing me up.'

I thought she meant she'd reactivate the switch, but instead, she splatters me with this paint stuff, and throws some hideous helm covering on me, and threatened to take a picture and send it across the _entire galaxy! _So in answer to your question, no, I am not going soft-sparked!"

Ex-venting heavily, he attempted to wriggle himself into at least a sitting position, while Blackarachnia just stood there optic ridge raised and mouth quirked into a curious frown.

"So you mean to tell me, that an Autobot was able to put you into stasis lock, a human child painted all over you without getting squished, and you couldn't do anything about it?"

"That is _exactly _what I mean!"

"Well I can't wait to tell the rest of the Decepticons this story."

Finally snapping back to his senses, Starscream immediately began to protest.

"W-Wa-Wait! Y-You don't need to tell this others about my…um, encounter! It is of no importance to our cause!"

"Oh, but we all need motivation to keep at our best, and I believe this should offer some interesting discussion."

With that she swung away to wherever she had intended, leaving the Seeker tangled in her web.

With newly found motivation, Starscream thrashed wildly about, trying to sever the web strung about him. He soon freed himself, and jetted off toward the direction he saw the techno-organic spider go. He absent-mindedly noted that he was heading toward the same direction of the distress signals from earlier, but dismissed that for a later time.

He soon found the femme, and he transformed and landed almost on top of her.

"Watch it fly-boy!" she exclaimed, "Or those pretty wings are going to have more than just drawings on them!"

"L-Lo-Look, I'll do whatever you want, as long as you get this stuff off of me and you don't tell anyone about either of these incidence!"

"Hmm… anything?"

"Yes! Anything, what did you have in mind?"

"Well, you are going after the Allspark, correct?"

He nodded enthusiastically.

"If you capture the Allspark, I want to use its abilities to purge myself from this accursed organic half," she said, spreading her arms and looking down disgustedly at herself, then extending a mutated servo in the form of a handshake. "Deal?"

"Deal!" he eagerly shook his servo with hers, then sat down so she might remove the paint.

Since it was organic children's paint, she was able to scrape it off with her servotips, none too gently, I might add.

"Ow! Careful, my wings are sensitive!"

"Oops, sorry," she hardly apologized.

After about 20 earthern minutes of scraping, grunting, and hissing later, a Seeker with normal colored wings stood up to take flight.

"Now, don't forget our little agreement, fly-boy," she reminded.

"Oh, I won't," he assured, '_Until you forget about this incident, then I may _accidentally_ forget_ _our agreement_,' he added to himself, and with that they parted, each going there own separate ways, with one intending to forget this cycle ever happened, and the other hoping never to forget it…

**A/N: Soooo, did I do good, bad, what do you think? Sentences too long/short? Too many big words? Feedback is reeeeally appreciated.**


End file.
